


Septic Ego AU Oneshots

by An_Omen_Retold



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Omen_Retold/pseuds/An_Omen_Retold
Summary: This I where I'm leaving all of my Jacksepticeye oneshots for mine & other people's AUs.➡AU names are in chapter titles for navigation purposes.➡Individual oneshot warnings are in the beginning notes of each chapter.➡First chapter is just an info dump on my personal AUs &, while skippable, it is advised that not only you read it but you continually reread it to keep up to date with my AUs.➡If you need something tagged tell me & I'll adjust the tags accordingly.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Henrik von Schneeplestein, Antisepticeye/Shadowmash, Antisepticeye/Shadowmash/Henrik von Schneeplestein, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin, Shadowmash/Henrik von Schneeplestein
Kudos: 5





	1. My AU List

  * Yandere Android Sibling JSE:



Jackie’s older brother Angus had disappeared when he was a teenager only to come back years later with his soul bound to a humanoid animatronic. But there’s a problem, Angus can only remember his precious nerdy baby brother that he always had to protect from bullies causing him to track down the now hero & steal him away from his superhuman life, hiding away with him in the facility he woke up in determined to protect his baby brother at all costs even if he had to burn humanity to the ground to do so. And boy was he surprised at what he learned from his little badger once he got him to start talking. Another baby brother to love & protect, a precious little gem he has yet to meet, of course he’s going to collect him too, what with his little badger being scared to leave their gem alone with no one there for him, such a good big brother his little badger was being. He was going to protect them both no matter what, Jackie & Jameson don’t have much of a choice.

* * *

  * Banshee Children JSE:



Henrik had a daughter named Anya who, unknown to him was murdered by his ex-wife after the girl finally stood up for herself against her mother’s & step-father’s abuse, had “disappeared” when she was 15. That was four years ago. Chase had two children, a boy & a girl born two years apart, named Hannah & Samuel who went “missing” around the time of Stacy’s “suicide” two years ago. Anya, Hannah, & Samuel by the time frame of this AU’s focus point are 19, 17, & 15 in that order & are all Banshees. And they all decided that they wanted the chance of a happy loving family that their mother’s cruelty had stolen from them, they always saw each other as siblings anyways. So they track down & steal away with Henrik & Chase to a house in the Banshee’s personal pocket dimension knowing that no human could hurt their family again here & that if the change of scenery is to jarring for their fathers & they try to find a way back to the mortal realm that the dimension’s other residents would scare them into returning home to them.

* * *

  * Healer’s Holding JSE & Yamimash:



For years Antisepticeye & Shadowmash both have been entwined in their love & their lives but something always felt like it was missing until they saw him, Dr.Henrik von Schneeplestein, their missing third. Now they’ll do whatever it takes to have him no matter who or what’s in their way. Henrik doesn’t have a choice.

* * *

  * Shadow’s Hold JSE & Yamimash:



She’s loved Anti since she took him under her inky wings but has let him be because no one else was going to be able to look after Anti’s adorable little human. But now that Seán has the Egos to look after him well, he doesn’t need Anti now does he. And Shadow is coming to take back what is her’s, Anti never had a choice.

* * *

  * Hero’s Rising JSE:



The two young female vigilantes Harlequin & Puppeteer have been fighting The Square of Evil [TSE for short] since they’ve started, not knowing the villains knew of & were yandere for their secret identities of Jacqueline [Jackie] Fox & Anita [Anti] McLaughlin. Plague [Henrik], Loki [Marvin], Sharp Shot [Chase], & Time Fury [Jameson] will do what ever it takes to get their adorable vigilantes even if they have to burn the world to the ground to do so.

* * *

  * Clan of the Eye JSE:



Anti had five children to five fathers, each father being a Septic Ego, who upon finding out about their children with the glitch demon proceed to go yandere for him & their children. After all they can’t lose such a wonderful rarity even for demons, & like hell are they risking losing any of their children again. 

* * *

  * Omega Sapphire JSE:



A/B/O DapperBro AU, I haven’t fleshed this out yet.

* * *

  * Bossatronian Fright JSE:



Bossatronian!Jackie is the last of his kind & he’s fighting against his own instincts to try & save the relationship he accidentally forged with Anti.

* * *

  * Verses Through the Ages JSE & Yamimash:



Ambrosia Skiázo Daímonas & Abél Salwch have been fighting each other for ages, from their mortal lives into their immortal lives as Shadowmash & Antisepticeye. But now it’s different, now it’s for them. The Septic Egos, all five of them, will be one of theirs. The only choice they have is who it will be cause not even death can save them from the demons now.

* * *


	2. Rose-Tinted Glasses of a Father [Banshee Children AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chilling reunion of a father & his undead banshee daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Coment if there's any I missed!)  
> Referenced Murder, Eye Trauma, Cut-out Tongue, Referenced Drowning, Mentioned Past Child Abuse, Implied Kidnapping

It was shortly after midnight on a Saturday when he first saw her like this. She didn’t want to scare her Vati (Dad) too badly with her new form so she always checked on him when she knew he’d chalk up their encounters as hallucinations from his severe lack of sleep. After all you can’t just walk up to someone when your form is as broken as her’s, what with both of her eyes gouged out & her cut out tongue. That monster that forced her to call it her Mutter (Mother) always did tell her that it’d drown her the moment she was no longer useful for it’s evil deeds. 

She took a deep breath as she followed her Vati into his private clinic’s backroom. She couldn’t risk someone trying to harm him the same ways that monster harmed her. It was about time she finally told him what happened to her. It was finally time for her Vati to learn the truth.

“ Hallo Vati. (Hi Dad.)” The dots & dashes playing off of her fingertips like the words always did before, crisp & clear in their purpose. Her Vati whipped himself around, shock & confusion transparent on his face at the message he heard. He knew that she knew Morse Code, he taught it to her himself after all, but why was she using it now? When his eyes finally caught sight of her he finally understood why.

“Oh, mein Kind, meine süßen Schmetterling, Was ist mit Dir passiert? ( Oh my child, my sweet butterfly, what happened to you? )” His voice was wet as he choked out those words. Who did this to his baby girl? The smile she tried to force faltered as she sighed, showing the full damage done to her. He choked back an open sob as he scooped his daughter into his arms, burying his face into her hair. She reached back for the nearby wall, mentally trying to ready herself to respond.

“They abused me Vati, her & that bastard she married both. I tried getting out in any way I could think of but it never worked. They gouged out my eyes to try to keep me from running away. They cut my tongue out to keep me from talking back, from defending myself vocally. They left me to drown in my own blood as I tried to scream for help they knew would never come. It was horrible Vati.” A hiccup jumped out of her throat before she could stop it, tears heavy down both her & her Vati’s cheeks from the tale she told. Her breath caught in a gasp as she felt her feet lift from the ground as her Vati gently scooped her up into a bridal carry. She made a sound of confusion, sounding remarkably similar to a kitten’s chirp, as she was lifted only to squeak in joy when she was settled to be cuddling into her Vati chest on one of the cots in the backroom. She missed this warmth, this gentle feeling of being loved no matter what happened. She can’t remember the last time she was cuddled by one of her “parents”, the only reason they would touch her was to beat her close to death for whatever reason they saw fit.

“Oh Schmetterling (butterfly),” A gentle kiss was placed on the top of her head. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to keep you safe from her. I should have fought harder to keep you with me, if I had than none of this scheiße (shit) would have happened to you mein schatz (my treasure).” She shifted her right arm so that her hand could lay flat on her Vati’s chest with a sigh.

“Vati it’s not your fault it’s theirs. You did everything you could when you could to protect me back then. Besides I’m just happy we can be together as a family now even if we couldn’t then. I love you Vati.” She snuggled closer as her Vati’s chest rumbled with the chuckle of his slurring voice.

“I love you too Schmetterling. Now get some rest meine tochter (my daughter), Vati will be right here when you wake up, okay?” She hums in affirmation, waiting for her Vati to drift off. After all she can’t waste this golden opportunity now could she?


	3. Finally Home [Healer's Holding AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song in the beginning is Ego by Willy William.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >Mentioned bruising  
> >Mentioned sedation

“Miroir, dis-moi qui est le plus beau, quitte à devenir mégalo, viens donc chatouiller mon ego, allez allez al- oh love you’re home!” Shadow looked up from the charcoal portrait of their soon to be third she was drawing, turning to pause the song she was singing to & noting that today’s date was August 3rd of the year 2017. Getting up with a sigh she went to go see just what her beloved glitch dragged home this time, she left her art studio only to hear Anti go upstairs. A bit odd considering he usually takes his victims into the basement but then again he does like to spice it up every now & again. Shadow turns into the stairwell only to stop & gasp. “Is that?”

“Yeah.” Anti gently shifts the unconscious doctor in his arms as she jogs up the stairs so she’d be able to see their third’s face better. “He’s finally home.” Shadow cups their doctor’s jaw with her charcoal stained hands only to gasp again at the sight of his bruised throat.

“Anti! I thought we agreed that he wouldn’t be brought home with any bruises!” Anti sheepishly shifted the doctor again, biting at his lip. 

“I’m sorry love but I couldn’t waste the opportunity I had or risk the possible ill effects from sedating him myself. If there was time I would have come got you so we could bring him home together, I promise that to you my sweet nightshade.” She sighed as she walked into the upstairs hallway, becoming Anti to follow her to the room at the very end of the hall.

“You’re incredibly lucky that we prepared his new room for him months ago. That way we have a place to keep him till he’s used to how our household works.” She opens the numerous locks on the metal door, holding it open for Anti to step through with their beloved. The room itself looked as if an interior designer was told to make a room soft enough to make the fluffiest clouds jealous but in mint, pale blue, & light gray tones with a curtained four poster bed in the center of the wall farthest from the metal door, a wooden one off on the left side leading to the bathroom in plain sight. Anti walked to the four poster bed, shouldering the curtain aside, placing their doctor on the bed with his head in the center of the pillows, pulling the blankets up from where they were folded at the end of the bed & tucking the doctor in as Shadow leaned in the doorway, watching the rays of the sunset dance on their third’s unconscious features as Anti slipped his glasses off his face. Anti got up with a sigh, pressing a kiss to their love’s forehead before starting to walk back to the doorway. They both left the room, locking the various locks back up on the outside of the door, needing to finish the various last minute tasks ment for his arrival before awoke & tried something rash. A moan went unheard to the two now descending the staircase as the doctor’s eyes fluttered open.

“Vere, vere am I?”


	4. Darkest Night [Shadows Hold AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >Character Death  
> >Abusive Language

"I don't even know why you exist Anti, you're a useless villainous piece of shit that should have never been born!" At Jackie's shout the shadows jumped out from the corners of the room, grabbing the hero in their dark tendril embrace. "What the fuck!? You bitch Anti let me go!" A venom coated feminine chuckle filled the space, causing the Septics to cower in terror.

"Oh hero, whatever gave you the idea that it was my darling beloved that was doing this to you?" Suddenly a young ebony haired woman in a black 1900s era evening dress floated out from the darkness to face the bound hero, a rage one could only describe as murderous painting her face. She reached up to brush away the hair draped over the left side of her face, revealing the shattered mirror buried in her skin causing most everyone in the room to gasp in shock. "And not ME!" The hand she was using to hold her hair up suddenly disappeared into the hero's chest, causing Jackie to choke out a cry of pain as his still beating heart was ripped out of his chest despite his frantic struggles.

"Shadow what the fuck is wrong with you!?" The gray skinned being turned to face the glitch, the slowing heart presented in front of her as a present to the other. A sick glint shined in her eye as she giggled, the shadowy tendrils catching the magician & doctor both as they tried to harm her. Anti yelped as he tried to back away when she approached only to be caught in the gentle embrace of the shadows around him, her unblooded hand reaching up to cup the glitch’s jaw.

“Awe what’s the matter love, do you not like my present? Maybe if I get rid of the rest?” The remaining Septics coiled back in horror, Chase dragging Jameson behind him as he tried to flee only for Shadow to tisk & skewer him, dragging Jameson back into the living room by his throat. Shadow’s hold on Anti tightened upon Chase’s body dropping back to the floor, the glitch screaming to see if his little brother was okay only for silence as a reply. She giggled again as she tightened her hold on the silent ego’s throat. “After all, what have they ever done to love you as they should have? Absolutely cock sucking nothing my beloved, so what does it matter if they live or die, I’ll always be there to love you as you deserve my sweet.”

“No! No, don’t hurt them please Shadow! I’ll do what even you want just please don’t hurt my brothers anymore.” A tear rolled down his check as he begged for his brother’s lives only for said tear to be licked up by the woman’s wicked tongue as he shuttered.

“Brothers you say?” The tendril holding Jameson jerked suddenly, causing the remaining Septics to cry out at the sickening snap of the dapper ego’s neck. “Would brothers say what they said, do what they did, & mean every second of it?” The tendrils now coiled around Marvin’s chest began to squeeze him slowly cutting off his ability to breathe in a fashion similar to a constrictor snake.

“Why?” The woman turned to look at the still struggling doctor, her head cocking to the side like a curious puppy. “You could have just taken him & been gone before we could stop you. So why are you killing us?” Anti & Henrik turned to Marvin as a sick crunch was heard, eyes widening at the sight of blood dripping from his mouth. Shadow tossed him aside as she brought Henrik closer with a giggle.

“Because, you can’t have a rescue party with no rescuers & your little ‘family’ is the only group stupid enough to try & go against me, even though the lot of you hate my beloved glitch.” Shadow stepped aside to show the now fully bound & gagged Anti screaming & struggling against his shadowy binds. She giggled & patted Henrik’s cheek so her tendrils slithered around his jaw & the base of his skull. “Besides it’s not your human’s going to let the lot of you stay dead anyway so I have nothing to worry about, say goodbye to the doctor my dear because you’re never seeing any of them ever again.” Anti’s frantic struggles were the last thing Henrik saw before everything snapped to black.

“Now love, let’s go home.” Shadow dragged the now sobbing glitch behind her as she let the doctor’s body drop, his glassy unseeing eyes staring at the ceiling above while his chest lay flat on the floor growing colder & colder still as the last remaining Septic was dragged off, never to be seen again.


	5. Picture Perfect Portrait [Healer's Holding AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >Mentioned Abuse

“I thought we agreed that we’d let Henny wander a bit to get used to our home, no interference whatsoever.” The glitch said from where he was leaning against the doorway. Shadow paid him no mind as she continued the portrait of the doctor napping on the small couch in her studio.

“Not my fault our darling doctor decided to take a nap. I just had to capture the adorable scene before it ended.” She put down the charcoal pencil & reached for the spray-on sealant as Anti walked behind her to see what she captured on the canvas this time. Shadow recapped the sealant just as a soft yawn was heard across the room as Henrik sat up, eyes still closed.

“How was your nap Sternglanz?” The sudden soft voice startled Henrik, eyes flying open to locate it as he reached for the small kitchen knife he snuck into his lab coat. “Sternglanz darling what do you have?” Anti asked, calmly sauntering towards the jumpy doctor, who was sinking himself into the couch out of fear, his tone one of curiosity as his voice feather floated just like before. 

“I kot scared ven you zaid vu'd let me vanter on mein own vith no one elze here, zo I grabbed one of zee kitchen knives to brotect myzelf vith. Bleaze don't hurt me.” He tossed the knife onto the floor as he curled even further into himself, fearing the ones who said they loved him would hit him for his behavior just like she used to do. Shadow gasped in horror as Anti froze in shock.

"Henrik, Sternglanz, no, neither of us are going to hurt you. How did you even get that idea?" Anti kicked the knife aside as he & Shadow rushed to wrap the shaking doctor in their arms. His sobs muffled in both of their shoulders.

“Marie did it ven ve vere married, zo vy should I expect anything different from you two?” The choked whisper shattered both of their hearts. 

“Oh Henrik, darling love is not abuse, we’re not going to abuse you. We love you.” Shadow kissed Henrik’s temple. “We just don’t know how to show it in a human way.” The three of them cuddled on the studio floor until Henrik was finally calm again.

“Zank vu for schtaying vith me. Ich liebe dich.”

“We love you too.”


	6. The God’s Bride [Cult AU {Commission}]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've opened commissions on my tumblr @a-yandere-omen if anyone wants to commission me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >Cults  
> >Alluded death

A gasp was all that could be heard through the apartment as a young man jerked upright in his bed. The group all abandoned their mission except for one young recruit. The recruit quickly plunged the sleeping medication into the whiskey he was holding & screwed on the top, giving it a good swirl, before leaving the apartment himself, knowing the man was likely going to go for the whiskey first anyways. The young man got up from bed, grabbed his favorite sports cap from his bedside table, & went to the kitchen to grab a tumbler of whiskey.

The man was too tired to notice that liquor was recently swirled in it's bottle as he poured his whiskey tumbler. He took his tumbler to the living room, knowing he'd not be able to go back to sleep if he tried sleeping in his bed right now, & sat down on the couch where he sipped on his whiskey. He sipped more & more as his eyes grew heavier & heavier, until he passed out just after the last swallow. The tumbler glass rolled out of his hand onto the floor as he collapsed onto the couch below. The glass rolled until it hit the polished sneakers of the recruit who simply smiled as he reached down to pick up the glass from the floor. The recruit reached into his pocket to retrieve his vibrating phone the simple message of ‘Is he out?’ being the only thing to be seen on his screen. The recruit shot back a simple yes before walking up & setting the glass down on the coffee table. He turned to the unconscious male, bending down & picking up the young man bridal style before carrying him over to the fire escape & handing the male off to a senior member of the group & exiting the apartment himself.

Some hours later the young man wakes up with a splitting headache in an unfamiliar room. Did he have another one night stand. No that can’t be it, he remembers going to bed by himself & having that same frighting nightmare of the figure chasing him down a hallway with blood red lighting before nothing. He can’t remember anything clearly after that. What can’t he remember anything clearly after that? He sat up, looking around the room he’s in to jog his memory, blissfully ignoring every red flag being waved in front of his face hoping everything that he was thinking happened was wrong when an unknown speaker blared out.

“Chase Brody.” The man winced at the volume at which his name was spoken. “You have been chosen by our merciful god Calonnog as his bride. The ceremony will begin within the hour.” Wait what the fuck? What was this fucker on about? There’s no way he could be the bride, of all things, of a god, let alone the very god who made everything only to be driven mad by the actions of humanity. There’s no fucking way.

“Oh but there is my morning dove.” A rough voice spoke out of nowhere, sounding as if it was echoing inside Chase’s mind. He jumped, looking around the room in fright. “After all, my followers were very persistent that should I want anything in this realm that I tell them so that they could fetch it for me. And fetch you for me they did my darling bride.” Chase shivered as he felt a phantom touch ghost across his cheek. “See you soon love.” Chase uncurled himself from the ball he became in his fright, stretching each limb as he did so.

Suddenly, two red robed people came into the room Chase was in & stood at the end of the twin sized bed. “The merciful one wants his bride presented to him in his colors, come now we must get you dressed in your bridal robes.” The two cultists each rounded a side of the bed, reaching for Chase with their gloved hands only for Chase to bolt for the invisible door hoping for a ridge on this side to open it. But there was none. Chase rested his head on the door in defeat & let the cultists approach him to dress him for the ceremony. “The merciful one is going to enjoy you star bride.”

The cultists gently led Chase to the connected bathroom where they stripped him down with a bit of a struggle, & washed him head to toe in handmade soaps smelling of daisies, hibiscus, lotus flowers, & tulips. They then gently dried off the bashful man, bringing him back out into the bedroom where a third cultist stood holding a set of black, green, & red robes out to dress him in. Layer after layer their gloved hands dressed Chase in, the silk & velvet of the robes draping gorgeously over his body making him look like a young god himself. 

The door opened revealing three more cult members waiting outside to lead Chase to his unwanted fate. Two of the cultists grabbed Chase by the arms as two went to stand in front of him & two behind him. Leading him out of the room they dragged him through a dizzying maze of hallways to the ceremony chamber where a masked man donning pure black robes stood behind a stone table with straps for the head & limbs. The two in front of Chase moved to the side as another masked man, this time donning green robes, came forward with a gag. The one of the ones behind him held his head fast as the masked individual shoved the gag into his mouth & the other one behind him tied the ends behind his head. They then dragged Chase up to the table & forced him upon it, strapping him down tightly enough to where he couldn’t even turn his head. 

The black robed masked individual then picked up a knife, a creepy hymn dripping from his lips, & cleanly cut both of Chase’s Achilles tendons. Chase writhed in agony as he screamed into the gag, unable to stop the tears pouring down his cheeks from the pain. The man continued his creepy hymn as he pushed down on Chase’s chest, stilling him the best he could. The hymn continued to climb & climb as he pressed harder & harder down on Chase’s chest & as the hymn reached its peak the man brought the knife down from where he had raised it & slit Chase’s throat. Chase’s screams quickly turned into a gargled mess as a light shot forth from his throat as he lunged back up again. The pain worked his body into shock & he fainted, a godly creature without a choice.


End file.
